The Rubato of the Seas
by Escachick357
Summary: This is the sequel to The Melody of the Seas. Pam is back...and she wants revenge on the Straw Hat Pirates. Can the Straw Hat Pirates deal with her if she's in another's body? Or will the world be destroyed by somebody dead?


The Rubato of the Seas

Ch.1- The Straw Hat Pirates Get Some New Friends

By: Escachick357

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and neither do you.

A/N: This is the sequel to _The Melody of the Seas_. Basically, Pam is back and she's out for revenge. Can the Straw Hat Pirates defeat her when she fights through another body?

0000000000

Fifteen years ago, an evil woman named Pam attempted to destroy all the members of a special magical race called the Almani, who lived in the city of Almania. She was successful in killing all the members except for a sixteen-year-old princess and a small family that lived outside of Almania. Three years later, Pam and some people that worked with her came across the house that held the small Almani family: an man named Ryou and his wife, Lilie, and their seven year old son and one month old daughter. Pam and the others killed Ryou, Lilie, and their son Aron, but failed to notice the baby daughter sleeping in a nearby crib.

The baby was saved by a pirate by the name "Red-haired Shanks", but was dropped off in a town and brought to an orphanage. At age three, the little girl, Emily, was adopted into slavery and was never told of her magical past or of her parents. She was bought at age twelve by the first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro to be the musician for the pirates and soon freed and adopted as Zoro's little sister. It was at that time that she realized that Pam was looking for her so she could kidnap the small girl and use her to gain the powers of the Almani.

After being kidnapped twice, Emily was saved by the Straw Hat Pirates and some of her marine friends. Pam's friends were arrested by the marines. There was a close battle between Pam's main servant, an illusionist named Bryce, and Zoro but Zoro won. There was also a battle between Pam's two daughters and the Straw Hat Pirates as well as a very close battle between the pirates and Pam herself. Thanks to the help of the princess that Pam did not kill and some special bracelets that belonged to Emily and her best friend, the pirates were able to destroy Pam. Her daughters were not killed, but they were sent to the gods of the Almani people and sentenced to live the rest of their lives in darkness without anybody else. The gods also resurrected all the Almani that were killed fifteen years ago in Pam's attack, including the princess.

The world was saved from Pam's evil wrath and the people couldn't be happier. It is now six months later and another problem has erupted in the world.

--------

A young woman in her early twenties dressed in a beautiful, lavender dress made of silk sat alone in a room. Her soft brown curls that matched her eyes were tied back in a delicate French braid. She was seated upon a soft chair and faced a window. She was not saying anything and no expression was on her face nor did she attempt to blink. All the lights were off save for the moonlight that reflected off of the raindrops that hit the window every couple of seconds.

Suddenly, the door behind the young woman opened and standing in the doorway, in the light, was a slightly younger woman with the same hair and eyes as the older woman. The younger woman's golden silk dress blended in nicely with the candle light in the hallway. A worried look was on her face. "Estelle, are you okay?" she asked.

The older woman didn't say anything. She didn't even move from her spot.

"Estelle, please. Talk to me. It's been two months since you changed. You never talk to anybody anymore. I'm worried about you, sister." The younger woman said.

The older woman, Estelle, finally said something, "Go away, Laurel."

"But Estelle..." the younger woman, Laurel, started.

Estelle turned towards her younger sister with an angry look on her face. "I said go away! NOW!" Estelle shouted.

Laurel didn't waste any time running away from her sister's room before closing the door behind her. Estelle returned to the window, but she wasn't alone.

"That's right. Just keep pushing away your family and friends and soon you will help me get revenge on the people that killed me. Yes, soon Emerald Emily and the pirates she's with will soon get my revenge." A snarly voice, the voice of Pam, said inside of Estelle's head.

----------

"Then, I picked up the grenade and threw it as hard as I could. _BOOM!_ A large crowd of zombies were gone. I saved the city and everybody was so happy for that that they threw me a party when I got home." Usopp announced to Luffy, Chopper, and a now thirteen-year-old Emily. Usopp was telling another one of his stories. This one supposedly took place when he was twelve years old and he went to a city named after a raccoon that was overtaken with zombies. Luffy and Chopper believed the story, but of course, they believed almost everything that was told to them. Emily didn't quite believe the story.

"Oh, come on, Usopp. That story's not true. Before you even started telling us this story, you said that the city was destroyed right after the attack, so how could you save a city that was destroyed?" Emily asked. From her lap, Emily's Mailing Cat, Cherry, meowed in agreement.

"I managed to save the people and rebuild the town, which was renamed after me...and that story is true." Usopp admitted.

"Yeah, and so were the last two stories you told us." Emily said sarcastically.

"Those were true, too!" Usopp argued.

"Usopp, in your last story you were possessed by an ancient king when you wore a pyramid pendant and fought people with monster cards...and in the one before that, you were a shaman that was going on this tournament to be the king of shamans." Emily explained, "You really need to pick out more believable stories."

Usopp frowned and let out a small grunt, "I liked you better when you were really quiet and shy."

Asakura Emerald Emily had certainly changed since her last battle between Pam and the pirates. Not only was she now thirteen, but she also began to pick up some habits of Zoro's. She was still a little quiet and shy and it was possible that she always would be, but she was also starting to talk back to a few of the pirates and was becoming a bit braver than she had been before. Her looks also changed slightly, too. Sure she still had her green hair and blue-green eyes that she had had for years, but her hair had grown about eight more inches. She still wore her hair ribbon, but was starting to consider not wearing it just to make herself look older. Her body had also grown. Amazingly in the six months since she helped defeat Pam, she grew about three inches and her body started growing in the way every girl's body grew. She no longer looked three years younger than she did. Now, the youngest she looked was twelve.

Some of the other pirates had changed in the past six months while others had not. Sanji and Nami were enjoying each other's company...a lot. Usopp was still telling his stories with Chopper and Luffy listening and believing every word. Chopper still experimented with medicines like he had done even before he joined up with the Straw Hat Pirates. Robin spent much of her time reading books, some she got from Almania and some she didn't. Luffy, ever since he spent time in Almania around the fairies and talking fruit, became much more gullible than he had ever been before, especially since he was proven that even made up stuff existed so surely everything had to be true. Zoro had been much more protective of his new sister, sometimes coming close to beating the crap out of some of the boys on the islands the ship visited who actually stared at Emily.

Okay, so maybe there weren't a whole lot of changes save for the ones by Luffy and Zoro, but it was time that that was to be fixed. Every crew member loved their captain because they were his nakama, but he was nineteen now and it was about time that he started acting like it. He should be calming down at least a little bit and stop being so gullible. Of course the crew members also saw what he did so they had no say in telling him that something was not real when in fact it possibly could be real...unless whatever he believed was told to him by Usopp. If that happened, then there was a 90 percent chance that the story was a complete lie.

Emily loved Zoro since he was her brother, but they hadn't been together for all that long and he was already treating her like she was the only thing he had left in this world. Ever since she started growing up physically after turning thirteen, he refused to let her walk around towns by herself. If any of the other boys even took a small glance at her or tried to talk to her, he chased them away with an evil glare upon his face. He never did this when she was twelve, so she had to wonder why he was doing this now. The rest of the crew didn't complain about it and, well, neither had she but that didn't mean that she didn't want him to relax a little and let her go around by herself.

Emily stuck around to listen to Usopp's next story, one which had supposedly taken place only four years ago. This was another story that had to deal with him surviving around zombies. He went onto another island to investigate an island that had a mansion on it. He went into the mansion with a few other people with the names Palestine Lill, Kurton Parry, Crost Moseph, and Vesker Elbert. In order to protect his identity from the enemy that was after him, Usopp temporarily changed his name to Ledfield Rhris. As he traveled into the mansion, he found the dead bodies of some of his comrades that didn't go with him on his trip to the mansion, but came the day before. Only one of those comrades survived, a young girl named Cramer Sebecca. In his story, Lill got kidnapped and held prisoner by Elbert, who turned out to be the maker of the zombies and wanted all of his comrades killed. Inside the story, Moseph was killed by zombified dogs. Before the mansion blew up, Usopp saved Lill, Parry, and Sebecca by finding a way out and leading them out quickly to their ship and heading back to Syrup Island. Although back home everyone was sad, they were also happy that the survivors survived and the mansion was gone so nobody else would die there.

By the time the story ended, it was dinnertime. As Emily walked to the kitchen, she was thankful that Usopp wasn't very graphic in his story or else she wouldn't have the appetite to eat. During dinner, everyone talked amongst each other, laughing if somebody said something funny and yelling at Luffy if he attempted to steal their food. Once dinner was over, Emily made it to the female's quarters and sat upon her bed, which she had finally gotten. She let out a light sigh and laid down on her bed. Cherry hopped onto her bed and rubbed her face against Emily's before curling up into a little ball in front of the musician's stomach. As she closed her eyes and fell victim to sleep, she dreamt about what would be happening next if something were to happen.

-------------

Emily woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Nami, Cherry, and Robin were still sleeping soundly in their beds so she found out that it was a little early for her to wake up, but she couldn't fall back asleep. She crept passed the women and her cat and into the kitchen of the Going Merry, which happened to be on the way to the deck. As she stepped into the kitchen, she noticed a figure leaning into the fridge. She let out a light cough and said, "You couldn't wait until breakfast?"

The figure jumped and quickly turned towards Emily. There stood Luffy with his mouth and hands full of all sorts of different foods. It seemed that Sanji's traps in the kitchen weren't working anymore. Luffy had finally memorized where each trap was and was able to avoid every one of them. The rubber boy swallowed his food and asked Emily, "What do I have to do to keep you quiet about this?"

Emily reached forward and grabbed two rice balls out of his hand before stuffing them into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing what she took, Emily looked at Luffy with an innocent look on her face and asked, "Quiet about what?"

Luffy smiled and patted her head, "Good girl." He then left for the deck with the rest of the food in his hands. Emily followed him and sat amongst Nami's orange trees.

After sitting down, Sanji, who was on night watch, climbed down from the crow's nest and sat down beside her. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked Emily.

"I always get up this early. I guess it's kind of a habit since I always had to get up this early when I was a slave, so I'm used to it." Emily explained.

Sanji took a good look at the younger girl's face. Rice was stuck onto it. It looked as if she had taken some food from the kitchen. "Emily, did you take some food from the kitchen?" he asked.

Emily nodded, "Yeah. I had two rice balls. I was a little hungry this morning and wanted to eat something before breakfast."

Sanji believed her. She never really lied to him before and her story seemed to check out, so what choice did he have than to believe her. Besides, she barely ever ate a whole lot. Unfortunately, he started to think differently when he stepped into the kitchen and peeked into the fridge. About three fourths of the food that was in the fridge yesterday was gone and he had a feeling that Emily knows what happened. He walked back onto the deck and knelt down to Emily's height. In the softest voice he could use, he asked, "Emily, there is a bunch of food missing from the refrigerator. Did you take it?"

Emily shook her head and answered truthfully, "No. I only ate two rice balls."

"Then, do you know who took the rest of the food?" Sanji asked in the same soft voice.

Emily again shook her head, "No. I didn't see anything."

Sanji didn't believe her. She was hiding something from him. An idea came to his head. When he was a kid and lied about something, one of the adults around him did something to know the truth. Sanji placed his hands upon the girl's shoulders and said in the same soft voice, "Emily, look into my eyes and tell me that you didn't see anything."

Emily looked into his dark eyes with her own blue-green and said, "I didn't see anything."

Sanji groaned. Okay, so the trick he was trying to pull wasn't working. _Smart kid_. he thought. He decided to try something else. "Emily, you can tell me anything. You know I'm not going to hurt you."

From behind the chef, a deep voice said, "You're damn right you're not going to hurt her. You even think about hurting her and I'll kick your ass!"

Sanji turned to the owner of the voice, Zoro, and said angrily, "You know I wouldn't think of hurting her. She may have picked up some of your habits, but she hasn't picked up your pain-in-the-ass habits."

If Emily had not decided to intervene, the chef and the swordsman would have gotten into a fight that would leave breakfast uncooked and the crew that had not eaten anything angry. If that happened, then today would most definitely not be a good day and the last thing the Straw Hat Pirates needed was a bad day.

Sanji made his way into the kitchen and cooked most of whatever was left for breakfast. It was no surprise to him that most of the meat was gone. Only a few pounds of ham, some bacon, and about seven sausages were left. There were lots of fruits and vegetables left and the sugar was untouched. All signs pointed at Luffy. He was the only that could eat eighteen pounds of meat before breakfast even started if he wasn't starved for the past few days. It was annoying that all that meat was taken before breakfast was even ready to be cooked. Time to make a mental note: _At the next town, buy_ **Pop Rocks** _to pull the prank that Emily pulled months ago_. Surely that would work.

The rest of the crew woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked and made their way to the tables. Nami took a seat next to Emily and looked at the younger girl's face. "Emily, did you eat rice?" she asked. Emily nodded and explained about the rice balls. "I thought so. You got rice around your mouth. Next time don't eat them so fast."

Emily rubbed her mouth and got rid of the rice still stuck to her face.

Nami raised an eyebrow as the little food was placed upon the table. "Sanji, what happened to all the food?" she asked the cook.

Sanji groaned, "Somebody snuck here in the middle of the night and took most of it."

All eyes turned to a very sheepish Luffy. The boy shook his head, trying to silently tell the rest of the crew that he didn't do it. Nobody believed him.

Nami let out an annoyed sigh and explained a very bad situation that the thief had now put the pirates in. The next city, Pentagulia, was three days away and if everybody rationed food, there would only be enough to last probably about two days. The crew would have to go one day without anything to eat. More if the thief came by again within the next day or so.

Yes, things were certainly bad for the pirates, but there was nothing they could do. After breakfast, Sanji and Emily took care of the dishes while everyone else went to do their own things. After washing, Emily walked back up to the deck with Cherry following her. The girl took a seat next to a relaxing Zoro and the cat took a seat on the lap of the girl.

"He made you promise not to tell, right?" Zoro asked his sister without even looking at her.

He was talking about Luffy and Emily could tell that. "Yeah, pretty much." she admitted. Zoro let out a heavy laugh. Apparently, he thought it was funny even if she didn't.

As the girl stared off into the sea's horizon, she noticed something: another ship that was sailing towards the Going Merry aimlessly. She tugged on Zoro's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the ship, "Zoro, look. Another ship."

Zoro turned to the direction of his sister's finger. She was right. "Well, I'll be damned."

"I wonder if anybody's even on it..."

----------

The cruise ship, the _Corinna Laine_, sailed aimlessly through the seas as it had done for the past week. Only two people were on the ship and had been trying for a week to call for help so that somebody would get them, but ever since the others had gotten lost at sea in the last few storms, there hasn't been very much luck. At the moment, the two people were in the kitchen talking and cooking breakfast.

"Adelaide, do you think that somebody is going to come and get us?" A young woman dressed in a blue satin dress that went well with her black hair and matching eyes.

"I don't know Rose. We haven't had any luck so far." A slightly older woman with long pink hair and green eyes said. The woman with the pink hair, Adelaide, began cutting a peeled potato on the kitchen counter.

The other woman, Rose, let out an enraged sigh. Adelaide was her best friend, but it was so lonely without anybody else to talk to. The _Corinna Laine_ belonged to Rose and all she had hoped for was to go on a little cruise through the South Blue with her friends. The last storm took away the rest of the crewmates leaving the two women to fend for themselves.

Rose decided to let Adelaide take care of the cooking since the older woman was better than her at cooking. Rose made her way on top of the deck and looked around. So far nothing was out of the ordinary. The ship and seas were quiet and peaceful. Then, she saw it. A ship that wasn't sailing was being approached by her moving ship and there were people on it. She put her hands in the air and yelled, "Hey! You guys there! Can you help us?"

--------

Both Zoro and Luffy turned to the owner of the scream. There, a beautiful woman caught Zoro's eyes. The rest of the crew was called upon the ship's deck. As soon as the boat, a white ship with the words "Corinna Laine" was parallel with the pirate ship, a chain was thrown upon the deck of the cruise ship so that the boat wouldn't float away. The crew drew straws at who would stay upon the pirate ship and for the first time that she could remember, Emily was one that would be in the straw-drawing. Usopp lost and was forced to stay back on the _Going Merry_.

The rest of the crew jumped onto the _Corinna Laine_, making quite some noise as they did. The door to the inside of the _Corinna Laine_ opened and there, in the doorway, stood Adelaide with half a potato in her left hand. "Rose? What's going on?" she asked cluelessly.

While Rose caught Zoro's eye, Adelaide was the one that caught Luffy's. Sure the captain had seen pink haired girls with green eyes before, but none had looked like Adelaide. This woman had something in her eyes, an expression that could not be expressed in words and that made her even more beautiful.

"We are saved. These guys came here onto the ship to save us." Rose explained to her best friend.

Adelaide looked at the pirates aboard their ship and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Luffy answered her question with his trademark smile, "Yup! We are here to save you!"

Adelaide let out a breath of relief. She actually believed him, "Ah, thank you so much. We have some things on this boat that you may have if you want."

Adelaide and Rose led the rest of the pirates inside the _Corinna Laine_. Sanji and Chopper stayed in the kitchen, taking all the food in the kitchen and putting them into bags to move onto to the _Going Merry_. Usopp went into the storage room to grab all the ammunition that was left, which was not a whole lot. Everyone else took a look into the bedrooms.

Most of the bedrooms weren't anything special. All but one of the rooms were filled with bunks with dirty sheets and blankets and a few matted pillows. The floor was wet and a good sized hole was in the wall. The _Corinna Laine_ was sinking and if the crew didn't get out soon, the boat would sink to the bottom of the sea with everyone in it.

The only room that had something good in it was a rather large room with violet painted walls and two large canopy beds. There were two vanities, two dressers, a few heavy blankets and pillows, a gold-colored music box, and a small Persian rug on the floor.

Adelaide and Rose each grabbed a white bag that hung at the end of each bed and began to empty out the vanities and dressers. The music box was stuffed into Rose's bag while the rug was carefully folded and put into Adelaide's bag. Now everything that was useful was out of the room and the people were ready to leave the _Corinna Laine_.

By the time they got onto the deck of the _Corinna Laine_, the hole in the boat had gotten bigger and the boat had began to sink faster. The _Corinna Laine_ began to shake a little as the people ran up to the deck. The second before the deck was too close to the water, the people leapt across onto the Going Merry. Everyone turned and watched as the _Corinna_ _Laine_ sank all the way down to Davy Jones' locker.

Rose turned around to thank the crew when she noticed the pirate flag for the first time. She let out a startled gasp. She got herself and Rose to abandon ship to make it onto a pirate ship. Rose remembered her father telling her stories about what pirates did. He told her that all pirates were evil. They murdered and raped people and stole from places and she believed it at first. Then she noticed that there was a small girl on the boat with a calm and happy smile on her face as she shyly hid behind a green haired man that...looked very handsome. Her thoughts disappeared when she saw the girl because if a young girl was on the ship then they couldn't be rapists. She was also smiling and usually girls that were raped didn't smile.

Adelaide was the first of the two newcomers to speak up, "Thank you so much for saving us. My name is Levin Adelaide."

"And my name is Kazemaru Rose." Rose finished with a curtsy and a smile. Despite the fact that she was smiling, Rose was still a little skeptical of the pirates but she refused to show it.

The members of the Straw Hat Pirates introduced themselves to Adelaide and Rose. None of the pirates except for Chopper and Emily, were afraid to introduce themselves. Chopper hid halfway behind a corner as he was being introduced by Luffy. Emily ended up hiding behind Zoro as she muttered her name to the newcomers.

Sanji, with the help of Robin, Adelaide, and Zoro placed most of the food that was taken from the _Corinna Laine_ in the fridge. The only food that was not placed in the fridge was about three pounds of ham, eight large potatoes, and a few eggs. Luffy offered to help put the food away, but the crew immediately disagreed. Everyone except for the newcomers knew what Luffy was like and if he would have helped put the food away, it would be no doubt that half of the food would be gone before it even got to the fridge.

With the help of Adelaide, who was a rather good cook though not half as good as Sanji was, a breakfast of cooked ham, hash browns, and scrambled eggs was cooked. As the food was being cooked to the crew's satisfaction, Adelaide and Rose explained everything about themselves and what they were doing on the ocean.

The _Corinna Laine_ was a gift to Rose from her uncle, who lived all the way in the North Blue. Adelaide and Rose, both only a few months apart (Adelaide being the elder) had been good friends ever since they were small. Their families lived in the town of Belemont, which was located right on the borderline of the East and South Blue. Now, both women were twenty and for a little fun, decided to go on a little trip. Rose's father, a jeweler, hired a group of men to go with both Adelaide and Rose to sail the ship, but they were all lost at sea.

Nami took a look at her maps and noticed that Belemont was not far from Pentagulia. "Our next stop is going to be Pentagulia. If you'd like, we could bring you home after that stop." She offered.

"Pentagulia? Hey, Adelaide? Don't Estelle and Laurel live there?" Rose asked her friend.

Adelaide turned her head and nodded, "Yeah. We can just be dropped off there and take a ferry home. We know people there that will take us in for a while."

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" Luffy shouted without thinking about what he just agreed to do but it didn't really matter. They were all going to Pentagulia and that was a good thing.

Breakfast lasted almost three hours mostly because the pirates and the newcomers were chatting back and forth, trying to get to know each other. Even though it probably wasn't a good idea, the pirates began talking about all the things they had done: the crew forming, the hardships of fighting much stronger pirates on both land and in the sky, and even about how they took care of what happened in Almania. Adelaide and Rose seemed impressed with everything that they were being told. Even though Usopp was exaggerating on some parts, they were still impressed.

Once breakfast and the dishes were finished and taken care of, everybody went about doing their own jobs. As everyone worked, the pirates found a special talent Rose had. She was able to sing in a melodic, soprano voice that sounded just was wonderful as Emily's excellent flute playing. Adelaide wasn't a singer nor was she a dancer. She was more like a nurse that could also cook when needed.

The day went by quickly and dinner lasted just as long as breakfast had. After a mostly talked-through dinner, Nami, Robin, and Emily lead Adelaide and Rose to the female's quarters, where they dropped all the saved items from the _Corinna Laine_. Ever since the ship got redone, the female's quarters got bigger. Along with the three beds, two extra hammocks were inside. "One of you guys can have my bed." Emily offered to Adelaide and Rose. Rose took it while Emily chose to sleep on one of the hammocks while Adelaide slept on the other. The night was approaching and the people on the _Going Merry_ were growing tired. All the members except for Zoro the watchman went to their own beds and to go to sleep.

0000000000

Three days had passed since the meeting of Adelaide and Rose. So far, all the members of the _Going Merry_ were comfortable with the two new women on the crew and started treating them like crewmates of their own. It seemed like such a pity that the two were going to be leaving once the crew got to Pentagulia.

"Land ho!" a scream from the crow's nest came.

"Is that Pentagulia?" Emily asked Rose.

Rose nodded, "That's it alright."

Pentagulia, the neutral island in the South Blue looked like a town of the future. Stone roads were everywhere, all the buildings were made of brick and metal, and no wood could be seen. Even the docks and the boats on the docks were metal. People walked amongst the streets in clothes that looked like they were made of some strange, shimmering fabric. All the clothes looked brand new and delicate, like the people that wore them.

"Pentagulia is a rich, industrialist town. We have machines here to make the clothes you see, but they are very expensive if you want to buy them from shops here or if you want to make them yourself. Buying one already-made dress can cost up to six million berries. Some are even more expensive." Rose explained.

"What's that cloth made of?" Nami asked in interest.

"The cloth the dresses are made of is what people call _crystal fabric_. It's a normal linen fabric fused with crushed sea crystals. Only Pentagulia can make the fabric. _Crystal fabric_ is also very hard to sew because of the crushed crystals fused into the fabric. Just one yard of this fabric is almost 900,000 berries...1,200,000 if you use silk fused with sea crystals. It's very expensive, but the cloth feels good and doesn't tear easily." Adelaide answered.

"Do any of you have those dresses?" Robin asked.

"Adelaide and I both have a _crystal fabric _dress back home. Adelaide even knows how to sew them." Rose explained.

The ship pulled into a spot onto the dock and the anchor was lifted into the sea. After the board was placed between the ship and the dock, Adelaide and Rose walked off the boat. They would be back, though. All they left to do was go to their friend's house to see if they were home. They would be back when they found their answer and if their friend was home, then they would bring their things with them. If not, they would stay on the _Going_ _Merry_ for a while longer.

They were gone for about twenty minutes when they came back for their things, but that wasn't all they came back for. Their friends were throwing a large dinner party and, as a thank you for saving Adelaide and Rose, all the Straw Hat Pirates were invited to come. Nobody refused the offer...especially since food and no Marines were involved.

After a nice walk through the city, the large group of pirates made it to the mansion of Adelaide and Rose's friends while carrying the items that belonged to Adelaide and Rose. This mansion was very...huge. It, like the other homes in Pentagulia, was made of metal and bricks. The paint on the outside walls was pure white and a nice flower garden was surrounding the front.

The interior was much nicer than the already exquisite exterior. The walls were a warm, cream color. White steps went up from the first floor to the second. Long Persian rugs were all over the hard, stone floors. Beautiful glass vases were on little tables and cabinets, some filled with roses or other plants while some weren't.

Kamiya Estelle and Laurel were introduced to the pirates. Laurel was the younger and wearing a blue dress made of crystal fabric and a smile on her delicate face. Estelle didn't look quite as friendly with her red crystal fabric dress and half angry look on her face. It wasn't her fault though because, as Laurel explained, many terrible and stressful things have been happening to Estelle lately. Otherwise, she was a kind, friendly person.

It was already 5:00, time for dinner to be served for the guests. Emily took a seat next to the person closest to her age: a girl that looked to be about fifteen or sixteen with large green eyes and long brown hair. At first she didn't say anything to Emily. Instead, she looked across the table at Luffy and cried, "Hey, I know you. It's been a while since I've seen you, Luffy."

Luffy looked at her with a clueless expression as he asked, "Mezzo Aria? Is that you?"

The girl giggled a little bit and said, "I guess you can say that. My last name was recently changed."

"What? You changed it? I thought you liked the name 'Mezzo'." Luffy asked.

"Ummm...well...it's a little...complicated..." the girl started.

Emily looked at the ring finger on the girl's right hand. A golden ring was sitting on the finger. Emily knew what it meant. Most of the women owners she had plus her mother from the circus wore rings like that on the same exact finger on the same exact hand. "You got married?" Emily asked. The girl, Aria, blushed and nodded.

Laurel almost choked on the water she was drinking. "What? When?"

"Three weeks ago." Aria answered.

"Your brother and sister actually let you get married at age sixteen?"

"They don't know."

"What? You got married and didn't tell them? When did you plan on telling them about this?"

"When I had my first child."

Although what Aria had just said was not meant to be a joke, the guests around the table, even the ones that didn't know the girl at all, began to laugh. It sounded like a joke and the others couldn't help but to laugh. The only two people that didn't laugh were Aria and Estelle.

Estelle had not moved when she sat at the table. Her face was emotionless and no words came out of her mouth. The only things of Estelle that moved were her eyes, glaring coldly at the Straw Hat Pirates that sat on the table laughing at Aria's "joke".

Emily turned to Aria and held out her hand, "I'm Emerald Emily."

Aria smiled and shook the hand, "I'm Coen Aria. So, you seem to be traveling with Luffy. Are you having fun with him?" Emily smiled and responded.

The food came shortly after and while chatting amongst each other, the guests put food on their plates. It was then that Estelle finally said and did something.

The voice coming out of her mouth was different than Laurel, Adelaide, and Rose could ever remember. Rather than it being sweet and loving, it was cold and cruel. She pointed at Emily and said, "You! You and the other miserable pirates thought you had won. You thought that you had the power to trap a woman worthy of power greater than anything imaginable..."

"Wait, that voice sounds so familiar..." Nami started.

"It's Pam!" Emily squeaked.

"What? That's impossible. She's dead." Chopper shouted.

"You destroyed my lovely body, but you could not destroy my soul. I will get my revenge on you disgusting pirates." Estelle shouted as her finger stayed pointed at Emily. She turned her head back and shouted at some menservants, "Get rid of the filthy pirates!"

The second Estelle made the command, eight menservants rushed forward, grabbed the pirates, and pulled them out of their seats. Luffy, Robin, and Chopper felt weak and dizzy when they were grabbed since the menservants all wore jewels that weakened Devil Fruit powers. The other pirates were also at a disadvantage. They had all forgotten their weapons and were defenseless. The only ones that weren't at all defenseless were Sanji and Zoro since Sanji fought with his legs and Zoro was strong enough to fight the manservant that grabbed him and win.

More menservants came to fight off Sanji and Zoro and so far the two pirates were actually winning. The tables were turning, but not fast enough. A few of the menservants were holding syringes in their hands and stuck them into the necks of all the pirates when they didn't see them. The fighting between the pirates stopped as soon as they started to lose consciousness.

"Take them to the dungeons!" Estelle screamed.

"Estelle, stop! What are you doing!" Adelaide shouted.

"You've never done that before!" Rose added.

"Take the two girls, too." Estelle ordered to her menservants.

Two menservants with syringes immediately rushed towards Adelaide and Rose and did the same thing to them that they had done to the pirates while ignoring the two women's screams for help. They were lifted out of their seats and carried off down one of the mansion's many halls. That was the last thing they or any of the other Straw Hat Pirates would ever see that night.

----------

A/N: Okay, I'm done with this chapter. Mezzo/Coen Aria is a character made up by me and so are Adelaide, Rose, Laurel, and Estelle. Pentagulia, however, is not made up by me. I just borrowed the name of an industrialist city in Lunar 2. I have also only seen a little bit passed episode 300 in One Piece and am not that far in the manga, so I'm not positive about what happens in the later episodes. All I know (from my best friend) is that the Going Merry gets repaired and bigger and that Usopp and Robin leave the crew, so I'm just going to either pretend that this happens way later in the series or that Usopp and Robin never left. Okay, and about Usopp's stories...the first one he told is basically the retelling of Resident Evil 2. He is just being a braver male version of Sherry Birkin. The one about fighting with cards is basically Yu-Gi-Oh (since that's pretty much what every episode was about). The shaman thing is supposed to be Shaman King. His last story is a retelling of Resident Evil. I just changed the character's names. Here's their actual names:

Palestine Lill Valentine Jill (Jill Valentine)

Vesker Elbert Wesker Albert (Albert Wesker)

Kurton Parry Burton Barry (Barry Burton)

Crost Moseph Frost Joseph (Joseph Frost)

Ledfield Rhis Redfield Chris (Chris Redfield)

Cramer Sebecca Chambers Rebecca (Rebecca Chambers)

I just messed around with the Chris Redfield version so I could add Barry and Rebecca. At the end of Resident Evil in the Chris Redfield great ending, Barry is not with the people and nobody is happy that they survived because nobody believes them about the zombies and they get suspended from their jobs.

I'll try to update this story as quickly as I can and I will work on making this more dramatic and actiony. If you see anything that I might have messed up in this story, do not hesitate to tell me through PM or review so that I could fix it. Please don't tell me to get rid of this story. This took me a while just to make and I think that I can actually make this one probably better than _The Melody of the Seas_.


End file.
